Watcher
by Kayah371
Summary: Kurt wants to spend some time in his hometown thinking about his relationship. During his drive from the airport he meets mysterious boy that is willing to listen to him. Ghost!Blaine


Kurt is not the best at making decisions that can change his entire life. He doesn't like to be hurt, but he _hates_ hurting others. He needs to be alone now. That's why he is driving all the way from Columbus to Lima now rejeting his dad's help. Car is borrowed from one of his friends living in Columbus.

He doesn't even knows if he still loves Adam, or if this is just call of duty. Adam is good to him, but he has changed and Kurt doesn't know if he likes these changes yet.

It is almost midnight, so there should be no one on the streets, besides couple of drunk students looking for their homes. When Kurt sees someone standing on the sidewalk he has no intention of helping them, but somehow he pulls over and opens his door slighty, asking: "Do you need a ride?" then he notices that he is talking to a boy couple of years younger than him. His hair is gelled down and he is wearing blazer. Kurt knows this blazer. Dalton Academy.

"That would be nice" he says sitting on a passager seat. "Thank you very much. My name is Blaine Anderson"

Kurt almost doesn't hear him, because he can't take his eyes off of his face. He can't shake the feeling that he knows this boy. "Kurt Hummel"

Couple of minutes of silence later, Kurt speaks up. "Dalton Academy, huh? Fancy school"

"Yeah, my parents want the best for me" Blaine answers. "I really like this school. There is no bulling policy, so I am safe''

"Who could bully you?" Kurt wonders out loud.

"Homophobes"

Kurt stays silent. He doesn't know how to comfort Blaine. He knows how it feels like to be pushed around in high school. "But you're safe now. I know that this is hard to belive sometimes, but in the future this will be over. You'll be happy. Just like me. Well, kind of" he says last part to himself, but Blaine apperently hears it and genty touches Kurt's hand. Shiver runs down his spine because of how cold Blaine's hand is.

"If you need someone to listen to you, I'm here" Blaine says quietly.

"It's not your problem. I have to deal with it myself"

"If you don't need my advice, I can only listen" Blaine says smiling warmly at Kurt.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "My boyfriend, Adam, he's great, sweet and funny, but I don't know if I still love him. We've been together since we started college. He is different. I am different. I don't want to be in unhelthy relationship, but I can see that he still loves me. I don't want to hurt him. Maybe I don't love him, but he is still very important to me. Now, I want to be in my hometown to think about all of this in peace"

"Can I say something?" Blaine asks shyly. Kurt nods. "Follow your heart. Don't waste your time on someone who is not meant to spend their life with you. Life is too short for that"

Kurt laughs. "How can you know so much about life? You're awfully young, but you have a point"

"Well, I'm not as young as it seems'' Blaine says mysteriously.

Glancing at Blaine, Kurt laughs again. "Honey, you _are_ young. How old are you?"

Kurt can hear Blaine's sharp breath. "Sixteen"

"I am twenty seven, so I know a little bit more about life and relationships"

Neither of them speaks up during the rest of their drive to Blaine's home.

"It's here" Blaine says quietly. Kurt pulls over. "Thank you for everything, Kurt" watery smile appears on Blaine's face, and before Kurt has a chance to ask why he is crying, Blaine closes the door behind him. Kurt watches as Blaine makes his way to the house and is about to leave, when he notices that on the passager seat is Blaine's wallet.

Kurt grabs it and leaves his car. He knocks to the door hoping that he can see Blaine again, but he is not the one that opens the door. In front of Kurt is standing middle-aged woman with long, dark curly hair and hazel eyes. She must be Blaine's mom.

"Isn't it too late to visit, young man?" she asks. "How can I help you?"

''Yeah, I know it's late, but Blaine left his wallet in my car. Can you give it to him?''

Woman's mouth falls open and her eyes go wide. "How can you do that to me?" Kurt can hear anger in her voice. "My son died ten years ago"

It's Kurt's turn to frown. "How?"

"Some people didn't like the fact that he was gay" she says with tears in her eyes.

"But-"

"Bye" she says closing the door behind her.

Still in shock, Kurt makes his way to the car and sits on the driver seat. He has no idea what's going on. Blaine is dead. This can't be possible. Kurt glances at the wallet in his hands. He opens it to find there only picture of Blaine and his parents and small paper sheet.

There is only one word.

_Courage_

Now, Kurt knows what to do about his life. He has to live for both of them. Blaine would want that. Kurt closes his eyes and smiles. He is sure that Blaine always watches over him.


End file.
